Emotional Scars
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Sasuke starts to feel alone and wants nothing more than to be alone but his brother refuses to let him be. Why does he care so much? He's already caused the raven so much pain. ItaSasu. Uchihacest.


**Emotional scars**

The bathroom door closed shut and was locked from the inside before a chair was forced under the door handle.

A stunning black and crimson box was slid out from behind the toilet.

The lid was flipped open. Light pale hands rummaged through the contents until they reached the bottom and proceeded to remove a small and thin, but sharp non the less, blade.

The box lay forgotten as the figure moved to the sink and prepared themselves.

Once they were ready they ran the razor blade across their left wrist, stopping in the middle they applied more pressure, making blood drip rapidly from the thin but deep cut.

"Open the door" a deep and commanding voice spoke loudly through the wooden door.

"Why should I?!" more pressure was added followed by a large amount of blood oozing from the self inflicted wound.

"If you don't open this door right now you will be grounded for one week!" black eyes rolled as they put the _weapon _down.

A clean white towel was forced onto the wound after enough blood was spilled.

"Please come out we just want to talk" this time a softer more caring voice reached the boys ears.

"Not until you all leave me alone!!" the two parents sighed before doing as their son wished.

The teen sunk to the cold tiled floor, discarding the towel.

He simply lay there, forgetting everything and everyone.

He wanted to leave this life and start again, turn over a new leaf, start anew.

However it would never happen.

When he was in a reasonably good mood he felt more loved and would occasionally show it.

Show his family that he cared for them and hoped they did too.

He adored his elder brother, respected him in everyway, and longed for him to one day treat him as a real sibling not some annoying nuisance.

Day was not that day.

He did one small wrong move and his brother yelled at him, getting carried away he exclaimed that he hated him with a passion.

The younger of the two fled from the scene and retreated to the safety of his private bathroom, praying that it was all a lie, some sick joke that he would never understand.

He was now beginning to doubt that theory.

His aniki wouldn't lie about something so serious.

He was sure of it.

When he finally gathered enough strength, he rose to his feet and slowly but surely stumbled over to the door.

He pushed the chair aside and unlocked the door.

He twisted the knob then gripped onto anything and everything so he wouldn't fall as he made his way over to his bed, which happened to be on the other side of the dark blue colored room.

When he reached his desired location he fell onto the soft feathery mass of pillows, snuggling into them.

"Sasuke..." said boy would have jumped if he had the energy. How did he not see his brother sat at his desk in the corner? Right now he didn't care.

"What do you of all people want? Just leave me alone..." the raven haired teen moved further into the pillows as to avoid his brother's gaze, Uchiha Itachi's gaze.

"I'll be brief then I'll leave, alright little brother?" the younger Uchiha frowned even though no one saw him do so.

A sigh passed through the elders slightly parted lips.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I've just have a rough day and non-stop missions isn't exactly easy" Sasuke's head rose and his pure black orbs stared into his aniki's. They didn't change or flatter; they held the same look of sympathy.

"Why are you saying this now? The damage is already done" he pulled his wrist out and holds it still for a few moments before almost all the strength left his body and his arm hung off the end of his bed.

"I didn't think you would do something as drastic as this" he explained before taking a seat next to his brother's fragile form on the bed.

"Go" the raven protested quietly, just begging for some peace so he could finally get some sleep.

"No" Sasuke moved carefully so he was now on his back and looking at his brother clearly in the face now.

"Why?" his voice softer and quieter than before.

A light kiss was placed on the younger boy's forehead before the lips moved to his ear.

"Because I can't stand seeing you like this"

Sasuke's head tilted in confusion.

"But why...?" he asked weakly as his vision began to blur.

"You ask too many questions" he chuckled dryly.

"..Aniki..." he vision darkened as the minutes passed.

Itachi didn't utter a single word as he leant forward and butterfly kissed his brother's nose.

His lips moved down and lightly pressed onto Sasuke's. As he pulled back he saw the younger Uchiha's eyes flutter closed, signally that he was now in dreamland.

A smile graced his usually impassive features.

He too lay down and put a protective arm around his brother.

Sasuke nuzzled into his chest and made a small noise that resembled a purr.

Itachi tightened his grip, but as to not hurt to boy and gazed down at his brother with a loving look in his eyes.

_'I hope you never do this kind of thing again... it hurts me too much...' _

He soon fell asleep as well but made sure it was a light slumber so if everyone entered the room Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

**I love this so much! I really wanted to do an Uchihacest story but I couldn't think of anything and this popped into my head! I hope you liked it as much as I did, I think it's really moving and emotional.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
